


Feeling Something Fluffy

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Ink Gets a Soul [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Eyelid Kisses, Fluff, Ink Has A Soul, Ink likes listening to Error's soul, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, go wish her a happy birthday, just a small one shot, lots of fluff, nothing all that big, sparing, standing up cuddles, this is also a gift to Toaster cause they've been feeling down lately, this is also for Ly's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: There are other things besides Ink's capacity to feel that's changed. Luckily, he has his boyfriend and friends to help him figure things out.
Relationships: Errink
Series: Ink Gets a Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599916
Comments: 27
Kudos: 205





	Feeling Something Fluffy

It was their plan, to get Ink used to battling with his new soul. With how often he kept on running into Nightmare (who only seemed more and more curious about Ink with each meeting), it was obvious that he at least needed to be prepared.

Ink was confused at first, because souls were really only meant to feel things and be a connection between the magic and his mind. 

Or, at least, that was how he had interpreted it before he and Error had sparred for the first time after he had gotten his soul. He hadn’t even been able to form an attack throughout that whole battle- because apparently, with a soul, the  _ intent _ was everything.

And Ink didn't actually want to hurt anyone, even before all of this.

He had even gotten a temporary ‘no creation, no destruction’ truce until he got the hang of it. Ink didn't really see the issue there, but apparently Error felt like it was a low move if Ink couldn’t actually fight him. It was touching, in a way.

They had left magic out of their spars after that, choosing to work up to it. Ink was grateful, really, that he had friends (and a boyfriend) who were willing to help him through this odd transition.

His and Error’s hand-to-hand wrestling matches were perhaps the best part of it- or at least, that’s what Ink liked to think. Dream and Blue, oddly enough, had a harder time understanding Ink’s thought process when he had been fighting other Outcodes before now. Error knew it really well though. In fact, he knew it so well that he surprised Ink with his knowledge.

“You missed an opportunity to stun me there.” Error commented as he ducked under Ink’s fist, spinning around to try and trip Ink with his feet. Ink jumped over them as Error grabbed the hand he had thrown- both now trapped in his grasp. “If you’re really not going to try and hurt people, the next best thing is to stun them or prevent them from fighting anymore. You should have aimed for my spine.”

“Maybe I-” Ink quickly spun Error around, forcing him to be either knocked off balance or let go. He let go. “Didn't want it to end quite yet!”

“We-” Error grunted as he blocked another punch, quickly reaching for Ink’s upper arm and using that to help him toss Ink to the side- forcing him off balance. “Don’t know everything about how getting a soul will affect you yet-” He lifted his foot up to kick Ink, and Ink fell to the floor with a huff. “So it would be best for you to aim to cut the fights off short. At least, until you get control of your attack magic again.”

“Yeah, but-” Ink used his hands to help him jump up, turning around to quickly face Error again. They both knew that Ink would still end up as the winner of this spar, just like he always had. “If I end this too soon, I won’t be able to learn more, now will I?”

The grin on Error’s face was wide, even as they went back to wrestling with each other in Error’s Anti-void. 

After who-knew-how long, however, Ink realized something different. Whenever Error moved to throw Ink off-balance, he never actually let go of Ink and just tugged him back to a standing position. In fact, Error wasn’t even trying to fight anymore, their movements far more graceful than they had been before and his arm wrapped around Ink to keep him close.

“Error? What are you doing?” Ink asked with a small laugh when Error spun him around and dunked him. He always knew that fighting was a good way to help Error get used to touching others temporarily, but this was new. “We’re supposed to be sparring.”

“Yeah, well-” Error smirked as he tugged Ink back up, his fingers intertwining with Ink’s with the hand that he was still holding as Ink gently placed his hand on Error’s shoulder. “I decided that we were doing something else. Idiot.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Ink’s forehead, but with how Ink was looking up at him, it easily landed just above his eye socket. Ink couldn’t stop the giggle that tumbled out of him, his newly acquired soul pounding where it was surrounded in Error’s strings.

“That tickles!”

“Of course it does.” Error scoffed, and slowly their dancing slowed to the point where they could be closer to each other. Ink slowly rested his head against Error’s chest, listening to the other’s glitching soul with a content sigh. Error tucked his chin over Ink’s head, a soft pleased huff coming out as he let go of Ink’s hand to finally wrap his arms around Ink. Ink wrapped his arms around Error in turn, his soul practically exploding with joy as they came to a stop and just stood there, together.

Ink couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t ever want to be anywhere else.


End file.
